


Ex-Sith Current Mandalorian Jar Jar Binks helps his husband woo a jedi

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: JarJangObi fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mandalorian Jar Jar Binks, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Seduction, Sith Jar Jar Binks, aslkfae, i hold no regrets, i take full responsibility for my actions, it would be a great thing for the mandalorian empire to have a force traditon again, jango fett cannot cook, on the plus side sidious deffo dies in this pre order 66, so like anakin does not fall and all of the younglings do survive, somewhat dark jar jar binks, the ot3 you never knew you didnt want, this man understands 0 boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: the title says it all
Relationships: Jango Fett/ Jar Jar Binks, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks/Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: JarJangObi fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932748
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Ex-Sith Current Mandalorian Jar Jar Binks helps his husband woo a jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).



When it came down to it there were actually a lot of similarities between when Jar Jar was a sith studying under Darth Plagueis and being a Mandalorian. That. That's actually incorrect. There aren't many similarities. It's just people tend to feel more comfortable when you say that. The only real difference that stuck out to Jar Jar was that torturing and being tortured were viewed as bad things. Also it was considered a bad thing that he had been cast out of his home as a child, the thing that had allowed him to fall into his previous Master’s hands. He was dead, though. He was dead, and Jar Jar was free.

Sometimes- sometimes he had trouble remembering he was free of the sith- free from having to deal with the nightmare his training was- free from having to always play the role of the fool. He was free from all of that. They say that the dark side of the force can set someone free, but Jar Jar had never been freer, even when he found himself almost choking on the memories. Jango set a hand on his shoulder, startling Jar Jar some, but he still managed to break Jar Jar out of his dark thoughts. “Please try and focus. It looks like we’re going to have a jetii guest soon, and who knows which jetii will be coming to investigate.” Jar Jar didn’t even need to have the force to know his riduur and Mand’alor wished the jetii would be Kenobi. He couldn’t quite- no he definitely could. Kenobi hadn’t been fooled for long by Jar Jar’s playing the fool when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo.

“Your crush on Kenobi is showing.” He hip-checked Jango, getting around him to the stove. Jango’s tiingilar tasted like absolute osik, and yet he still insisted on trying to make it. “You only try and fail to make tiingilar on special occasions, cyare. You’re hoping it’s going to be Kenobi.”

“Well. Is it? You’re the ex-sith.”

Jar Jar had never been gifted with precognition, and Jango knew that. “A Mando’ad never kisses and tells.” Jango rolled his eyes. “I do have a good feeling about this, though.” He looked away from his attempts to fix Jango’s tiingilar to press his forehead to Jango’s. “You should change into your good tunic, the one that shows off your wrists.” Jango rolled his eyes.

The jetii who arrived was Kenobi. Jango rolled up his sleeves, invited Kenobi in, and didn’t tell Boba to leave when he ran into the room. When he invited Kenobi to dinner Kenobi said yes, likely believing it would help in his investigation. “Obi-Wan,” Jar Jar greeted, carrying the tiingilar to the table, releasing smug contentment into the force, trying to pierce through the jetii’s shields with it. It wasn’t hard. Sidious had clearly done some damage to his shields. That would have to get fixed, eventually, but currently? It was remarkably useful for the seduction he and his riduur were attempting. Pretty, smart, a good warrior, someone who had taken a child on and raised even after undergoing a tragedy? It would be a crime not to lead him into becoming a Mandalorian. Given some of the mission reports he and Jango had gotten the chance to read after a few of the Cuy’val Dar sliced into the Jedi temple, it was obvious it would be good for the jetii as well.

Obi-Wan looked somewhat startled upon seeing Jar Jar, but he hid it admirably. “Jar Jar. Are you and Mr. Fett married?”

“Yes,” Jango chimed in, “he’s my riduur.” He looked at Obi-Wan when he said it, gaze intent, releasing more of that smug relaxation and contentment into the force. “Let’s eat.”

The meal went well, conversation flowing easily, and the way Obi-Wan relaxed and was interested in everything Boba said was terribly endearing. It wasn’t very hard to talk him into spending the night. It wasn’t very hard to talk him into spending the next night, either, when they implied it would help in his investigation. Maybe it was something of a violation, Jar Jar using the force to help it along, but he had been a sith. Besides, projecting emotions into Obi-Wan’s mind the way he was doing hardly counted as dark sith magics. It was just. It was just taking advantage of the pre-existing empathy force users have- especially when their shields are weakened. Since Obi-Wan was looking less tense than when he first showed up two days ago at the start of his investigation it could even be considered a good thing.

All in all, their seduction was going off to a wonderful start.

**Author's Note:**

> see the horrible thing is i can see myself potentially writing more for this


End file.
